secondary love
by TheHorsemanWar
Summary: This story's focus is on the secondary characters officers Ralph Wolford and Nadine Fangmeyer and their adventures involving friends,loved ones, and feelings they aren't completely sure about. Rated M for future chapters, just in case.


_12:30pm,Saturday_

 _downtown savanna central_

While Savanna Central is usually a comfortable temperature unlike its neighbor Savina Square, it does not seem like so today. "Three days in to a malfunction of the south west climate control wall, leaving many stuck in the sudden at flash. Just remember to keep hydrated and co-" The TV flickers off only to show the reflection of a wolf sitting on his couch, an uncomfortable wolf who is being hit by the brunt of the sudden heat wave and is not enjoying one bit of it. "I never thought that a damned malfunction would be the thing to kill me" Standing up Wolford scans his apartment for anything to re leave him of his boredom and feeling of being in a microwave. "At work this is no where near as bad, mostly because we would be driving around zootopia. At home, on my day off, this is not only unfair its torture." After complaining mental Wolford walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge. He knew that there was no food of drinks to aid him in his time of need ,but some cold air that's no problem. While standing in front of his fridge for about five minutes, his time of silence was broken by a slight "bzzzzz". He looks over to his phone on the counter and picks it up. FANGMEYER: "hey dude are yo planning on doing any thing today?"

Wolford just stood there for a few seconds to think. "The last time Nadine asked what I was doing today, I went home with a ton of bruises and paint in and on my fur. I don't know if i should go or not. Not that I don't want to hang out with Nadine, she's my partner and my best friend, its just sometimes she forgets about her strength." Wolford is on the normal side when it comes to size, but Nadine, no Nadine was built for her role on the H.U.S.K squad when it came to seizing a building. Standing about a foot taller than Wolford and can finish a fight in the ring in under 15 seconds, she was no push over. She just tends to be abit rough when they hang out, but with growing up in a pretty large pack he was use to rough and truthfully prefered it to light and delecate fun. Also as a fair trade for hurting him on "accident" Wolford would tease and mess with Nadine, and oh does she hate it when people mess with her. "what can go wrong" "bzzzz" FANGMEYER:"Hello?"

WOLFORD:"No, why?"

FANGMEYER:" Me and a couple of others from the precinct are heading out to a bar so that we can escape from the heat, you in?"

WOLFORD:" A bar at 12:30 in the after noon, classy"

FANGMEYER:" If it gets me out of the heat I'm fine with it"

WOLFORD: "Fair point, I'm in. So where is this place"

FANGMEYER:" Not too far off of the border between the rain forest district and downtown"

WOLFORD:"Damn, that's a pretty good hike in the heat."

FANGMEYER:" That's why I'm out front in the cruiser"

Surprised, wolford takes a few steps to his window and sees a larger police car in front of his complex.

WOLFORD:"I'll be down in a second"

Wolford grabs his ZPD shirt and a pair of sunglasses, then runs out of his apartment nearly forgetting to lock it. Why he was so excited to see Nadine, but then he stopped in his was he excited to see his partner? He didn't know the answer but he really didn't care either, "she's my friend why wouldn't I be happy to see her" Wolford then makes his way down his stair case and out the door only to get hit with a wave of heat comparable to an oven. After the initial shock of the heat hits him, he gathers I'm self and walks up to the passenger side door of the police cruiser. Only that the door is locked and a very pleased tiger is staring back at him through the glass."Whats the magic word"If it had been anybody else he would have had some words, but decided to play along." Hmm I wonder.. oh maybe Heatstroke"Nadine smiling kindly and tail flicking back and forth gives him a contemplating stare." OK, that's good enough" " _chink"_ The wolf quickly jumps in the cruiser and shuts the door, and boy did the air conditioning feel good."so where do we have to go?" "well i just have to drop something off at the station and then we will meet all of the others at the bar in the rain forest district" "alright sounds like a plan." "after all"Wolford thought " what really could go wrong"


End file.
